Love War
by MidnightDrizzle
Summary: Amaya Kat lives in the sand village and likes kankuro...kankuro is too obsessed with his ninja life he dosen't have time ...what are the measures that Kat will go to just to win his heart?
1. Intro Info XD

**this story is based on the life of Amaya Kat (kat) you will always be in her POV here is the info on her :**  
Name:Amaya Kat

Age :16

Hiddan Village :Sand

looks : pure white hair and jem blue eyes ,fair skin

Crush : Kankuro

BFFs : temari ,gaara , hinata ,kankuro

friends : everyone exept for sasuke ,sakura ,ino and fangirls

Enemies : sasuke ,sakura,ino and fangirls

Abilitys : all five elements but best in water style ... has a kekkei genkai which allows her to use her enemies abilitys for a short amount of time.  
personality : strait foward a little bit shy and easily irritated

**okay next chapter will be the reaal story k? btw my name is rachel ( idk why im telling u that but u might need it XD)**


	2. Chapter 1 : missions

**Disclaimer : like everyone else i do not own Naruto ,i own Amaya Kat though**

**Kats POV**

"But!" I retorted holding back my tears.  
"Im sorry but I have a mission Kat " Kankuro simply stated and walked away.I leaned against the wall not letting my tears get the better of me...Every time just everytime i ask kankuro out for a date he always had a mission .It was so frustrating...i knew he was cute and good in missions but im a ninja too ! i have missions and i still have time to ask kankuro out!

I walked back to my 3 room apartment to take a long bath to relax... I sank into the warm water and sighed... love was so complex...I think i should go to talk to temari after my bath... Gaara was also very busy and i pitied him XD. I changed into a long black and red kimono and walked to the kazekage mansion.

As i was walking to gaara I heard yelling from his office...I ran to his door without opening it and heard temari yelling at him :" Gaara no Sabuko !this is already the 56th time Kat has asked kankuro to go out with her and he was too busy to go!"

"He says he has no time for girls and i respect his desision" gaara calmly stated. "but since it has become that bad im going to let him have next week off..." ... I opened the door and bowed a little bit and quickly said:"gaara-sama I would like to request a mission for next week as i feel i am lagging behind on missions..."  
Temari whispered something in gaara's ear and he nodded passong me a scroll for an A rank mission. I bowed and exited

his office. I opened my scroll...a mission to get infomation on kisame hoshigake from the leaf village...there was also a note that had "i knew you were listening to our conversation ,but im letting you go " written on the paper...  
I chuckled as expected from our kazekage...

Kankuro's POV( five days later which is... saturday)  
ugh i got back from a mission just to be called to gaara's office at 3 am... what is so important that he needs me at 3 am ? I reached the office and stood infront of gaara. " has any girl asked you out recently ?" gaara asked.  
what a weird question to ask... " yea kat did ...why ? " I asked ...  
Gaara used his sand to make a cat... then ask then sunday . then two people holding hands and sitting at a movie.  
then them kissing...I got the message... " ask Kat to go out with me ? tommorow ?"I asked in disbelief... gaara was showing this girl symathy of all the girl that ever asked me out ? i have to admit she has asked me out a few times but i thought as best friends and i was busy ... "yes i want you to ask her... girls are... fragile and a change can effect their performance..." gaara looked at me...  
"fine..." i sighed .wondering if the date was going to be a disaster...

**okayzerzzzzz! the date will be in the next chapter! stay tuned! XDDDD pls rate! hugs n love ,rachel**


	3. chapter 2 : truthfully n akatsuki

**Short note : i will be writing in script form from now on and i will be updating twice every week**

**hidan : she does not own naruto so f%&k off**

**Sunday 1pm**

kat thought she heard a knock on her apartment door but she shrugged it off and continue reading romeo & juliet . she heard a knicking noise again and decided to check it out. kat opened the door to see Kankuro .

kat : oh kankuro-san what are you doing here ?

kankuro : will you go out with me for lunch ? ( i thought kankuro as a cut to the chase person )

kat : no

kankuro : wait no ? ughhhh stupid gaara

kat : gaara? he asked you to ask me out? how pathetic!

kat thoughts : like i diden't know gaara asked you to ask me out i just diden't feel like you asked from your heart

kankuro : pathetic ? how dare you call my brother pathetic

kankuro thoughts : even though he is annoying and pushy he is still the kazekage

kat : next time come and ask me from your heart

kat slammed the door in kankuro's face and sat down on her bed and tried not to cry her eyes out. she knew kankuro would hear from outside even if he was walking away.

next day monday

kats pov

I checked my bag that i had everything i had for my mission . I changed into a white t-shirt with the words "love me" in blood red i wore a black vest with a hood over my shirt . Black tights and a black skirt with my weapons pouch on my right side.

I did a last check to make sure everything was there and stepped out.

me : OMJ!

what I least expected to see was kankuro sleeping outside my door ! I stepped back and quietly tip toed pase his sleeping body . I felt something lightly grab my wrist and spin me around .

me : what do you want cat man ( I use this name when im irratated)

kankuro: where are you going ?

me: a mission...where im more wanted !

kankuro : who said you are not wanted here ?

me : your stupidity!

I tugged my seld from his grip that tightened trough the conversation and rushed to meet my teamates ( did i mention im jounin but my teamates are still chunin ?) I saw rinako aand nibiki .

rinako: hey kat ! whats the mission bout ' mmmmmm?

me : I will brief you on the way to konoha...

( time skip round ten minutes)

me: you get the mission ?

rinako : yea im pumped !

nibiki : it might be dangerous rina

me : I agree with ni ,rina the mission might turn out dangerous if we are not careful...

rinako : fine ...kill joy

me : whats that ?

rinako : nothing

me : there is a strong and foreign chakra signature around here ... i think its the akatsuki ...

mystery person : awwwwww your friend is right girly ! you are kill joy !

**okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk the chappie endsssssss heeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee for uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu boooo hooo T.T**

**guess who is the mystery akatsuki personnnnnnn**

**pls rate 4 m2 pls i will give you a kitty plushie!'tune in un!**


	4. Chapter 3 : battles n hospital pain

**okkkk rinako's ability isssss : medical , controling emotion jutsu , genjutsu**

**nibiki : kekkei genkai that can disrupt a jutsu ( this takes up alot of chakra ) ,lightning element**

**the whole team is gifted in taijutsu**

**sasori : she does not own naruto**

**kat's pov**

I was looking at a blond man or woman and hiruko which could mean only of sasori of the red sand...

kat : what do you want blondie ?

blondie ( deidara) : we have nothing we want from you though we are going to the sand to get someone special...since you know now we should kill you now un

kat : kazekage - sama! you will never get him you pedophile woman!

the blodie looked pissed ... i just assumed it was a woman since she was after gaara...

blodie: you little bitch! un

rinako : bring it on fucker!

blondie: you should wash your little mouth girlie! un

kat : fire release : burning hell

blondie just melted to the floor...some type of clone i was unfamiliar with...it was white and sticky...hiruko striked at rinako and she dodge but it cut her by the shoulder.

kat : wind release : blade of wind

hiruko just dodge it with ease

kat thoughts : fuck! this sucks and rinako is turning red! she must be infected with poison...i thought i saw her try a antidote!

I located the blondie and saw him throwing a clay spider at me ...it looked harmless! what would it break at contact?

As soon as it was near i used a substitution justu and thought i was far away enough but no! it had to be an explosion and throw me off the fucking tree! I landed with a thump on the ground... my other team mates were down!  
from behind hiruko lunged its tail at me and everything went black...

(timeskip)

I woke up with the smell of death and medicine . the hospital...my cursed place...I sat up basically i was fine and i saw my teammates still unconsious... There was a nurse bandaging nibiki up like a mummy . as soon as she spotted me she rushed to me.

kat :what happened ?

nurse: you were cured aand have to stay for 2 more days nibiki is healing well... rinako should wake up any moment you were successfully cured by sakura-sama and she has gone to heal kankuro-sama in sunakagure

kat : wait kankuro ! shit that asshole ! im leaving!

I got up and grabbed my things and jumped out the window ...i cant say the nurse dident try to stop me but she wasent trained for this. I weaved a hand sign which brought me to sunakagure general hospital I went to the counter and got the room actually the emergency room kankuro was in but i was not allowed...who cares ? I barged in to see kankuro with his torso wrapped and him sleeping...unpeacefully ... the medics tried to push me out of the room but i applied chakra to my feet..then this pink haired girl from konokagure rushed in and checked the condition of kankuro she dident even ask me why i was here

sakura: i need herbs and a bowl of water abd you ! why are you here you were supposed to be in the konohagure hospital

kat : too bad ! im already here!

the girl took the water and swished it around kankuro's torso ...he screamed in pain

kat : what the fuck are you doing!

sakura : healing! know let me consentrate and ill be with u in a sec

i shut up and winced when kankuro screamed ... the pink haired girl went to talk about something i wasent listening to and she fingered me to her ...i let go of kankuro's hand ( did i mention that XD ) she explained some shit and got the medics to take me to another room to heal my own self

**im sorry the chapter sucks! im not good at this fight and hospital thing! T.T**

**pls review!**

**stay tuned!**


End file.
